


The Filth Issue

by FilthyMind



Category: American Football RPF, National Football League RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: American Football, Anal Play, Ass Play, Athletes, Bathrooms, Behind the Scenes, Diarrhea, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Extreme Scat, M/M, NFL, National Football League, Photo Shoots, Pubic Hair, Scat, Sex Toys, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMind/pseuds/FilthyMind
Summary: This is an extremely explicit "transcript" of a special behind-the-scenes look at Luke Kuechly's photoshoot for a special, shit-filled issue of ESPN magazine.Please check the tags before reading!





	The Filth Issue

The Filth Issue

Behind the Scenes at Luke Kuechly’s ESPN Magazine Photoshoot

[The ESPN logo appears on screen with the subtitle “The Filth Issue.” Upbeat music plays over the title screen: The Luke Kuechly Photoshoot, Behind the Scenes. Luke appears in an in-studio interview segment that will play throughout the documentary of the photoshoot. Currently he is dressed in a gray T-shirt.]

LUKE (interview segment): My name is Luke Kuechly, I’m middle linebacker for the North Carolina Panthers, and today is my photoshoot for the ESPN Magazine’s Filth Issue.

[There are shots of Luke’s performance on the field with the team, especially his tackles and defensive play.]

LUKE (interview segment): I am really excited and honored to be a part of ESPN’s first Filth Issue. I think focusing on some of the more extreme sexual interests of athletes will really make for a great spread. I’ve heard that the photographer has some great things planned for me. [He grins at the camera, his perfect teeth flashing.] I’m really pumped, because my photoshoot is going to be completely focused on shit.

[A montage of retrospective candid shots appears with Luke sucking on turds, shit smeared on his hands and face, squatting naked and taking messy dumps, and cocks pissing into his open mouth. They are all personal photos scanned from older pictures or from previous social media posts.]

RAPHAEL (interview segment): My name is Raphael Brun, and I am a professional photographer who will be creating the editorial photography for the Filth issue. For this shoot, I really want to demonstrate the levels of depravity that Luke explores in both his professional life and personal life — something that not only the readers will enjoy, but that Luke will enjoy fully. Essentially, I want to have many disgusting things that get his cock very, very hard. What I have planned is going to require an incredible amount of shit.

[The photographer is an athletic man in his mid-40s, handsome with a trimmed beard, with a slight French accent. While he speaks, there are establishing shots of big tubs that are splattered with brown waste with dried smears of it on the rims and sides. The crew opens one tub to reveal a thick, shiny mash of turds and blended shit. On location, Raphael surveys the waste, sliding a thick paintbrush into it and looking at its consistency.]

RAPHAEL (rubbing his fingers in it, speaking to the crew near him): This needs to be a bit thicker. I want it wet and shiny — but also sticky with more consistency. It should be able to handle the heat from the lights.

[The assistants and crewmen go to work manually blending the shit with more solid waste from another tub. Meanwhile, the camera pans over to see Luke arriving on set. He is dressed in a grey T-shirt and shorts, with athletic shoes and socks. He smiles widely at the setup and walks toward the photographer.]

LUKE: Raphael?

RAPHAEL: Luke! Glad to see you’re here! As you can see, we’re getting everything ready for you.

LUKE: [looking at the tubs of waste, his eyes widening] Wow, that looks amazing — smells disgusting! I’ve never seen that much shit before.

RAPHAEL: Yes, and this is just the beginning! Why don’t you start getting undressed with Carlo and Andre here, and I’ll be over to tell you more about the first scene.

[Luke steps over toward two attractive, athletic assistants who are dressed in black latex bodysuits, and he begins to undress. He pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso and big, smooth pecs. Dark hair dusts his armpits, accentuated by his muscular arms. He hands his shirt to Carlo and then kicks off his shoes and pulls his socks off. The camera pans to his big feet and shows off his strong legs. Andre collects the shoes and socks while Luke pulls down his shorts. He is naked beneath them, and the camera lingers on his long, thick, cut cock and balls. Soft, dark curls of hair gather at the base of his hardening dick. The camera also shows off the linebacker’s smooth, muscular ass as he hands his shorts to Carlo. Raphael approaches him, and Luke casually scratches at his balls and pubic hair, completely at ease being naked.]

RAPHAEL: So, how are you feeling about the shoot today?

LUKE: I’m pretty excited. [He smiles his perfect smile.] I’m getting pretty horny just seeing all this.

RAPHAEL: Great! I think you are really going to enjoy the shoot. [He motions Luke toward the tubs of brown waste, and the naked linebacker makes his way over.] This first shoot will really show the readers just how filthy you are and how much you enjoy shit. To start, we’re going to coat your body with this. [He slides the heavy paintbrush into the sludge of human waste and then holds it up for Luke to see. Thick, wet shit hangs on the brush as Luke stares at it.]

LUKE: Wow! That is—it’s gonna be so intense! [The camera moves down to show Luke’s cock hardening and rising up, throbbing gently.]

RAPHAEL: [smiles, looking down at Luke’s cock] I can see just thinking about it makes your cock respond.

LUKE: [laughing] Oh yeah, I love getting covered in shit, but I’ve never played with this much before.

RAPHAEL: Right, well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. But I also have a few surprises for you today, Luke. The first surprise is that these tubs of waste are not just random shit. It’s all been collected especially for you. This shit has all been produced by your teammates over the last several weeks.

LUKE: [mouth dropping open] You are kidding. No way.

[Further shots are shown of the shit being mixed and churned to a good, pasty consistency.]

RAPHAEL: Yes, this shit is all from the Carolina Panthers.

LUKE: [His cock is now throbbing in the air in front of him, and he begins to gently play with it.] Holy fuck. This is gonna be so amazing!

RAPHAEL: I was hoping for this reaction! I think you’re going to have a lot of fun. Carlo and Andre, please get him ready for the first shoot. Since it’s short, his hair won’t need any styling for the first part, so you can leave it alone. And please, Luke, don’t touch your cock for the time being. You’ll see why.

[Luke agrees, and he is walked over to an area with a small, rubber mat on the floor standing next to one of the vats of shit. He stands in the center, and Carlo and Andre begin to carefully wrap two areas of Luke’s body in strips of white linen: his neck and the shaft of his rock-hard cock, leaving his balls and pubic hair uncovered. Luke’s meaty shaft remains hard even as it is covered in the strips, precum oozing from his slit and creating a line down to the floor-mat. They apply the strips firmly, keeping the base of them in an even line and using a small clasp to hold each area of the linens together.]

[Carlo then turns to the tub of shit. He picks up the large brush, dips it in, and pulls out a big blob of glistening waste. He turns back to the big linebacker and, without hesitation, decisively smears the brown filth across Luke’s smooth, muscular pecs, nipple to nipple. Luke takes in a breath at the warm sensation, breathing in the heady scent of his team’s excrement. Carlo continues to paint Luke’s chest in the warm waste.]

[Using a similar brush heavy with shit, Andre joins Carlo in applying it to Luke’s muscular body, beginning by swiping a thick swath of brown paste from the back of his leg, over his muscular buttcheek, and up his back. The assistants are thorough and meticulous, coating Luke fully and thickly with the waste. They cover his shoulders, arms, and hands in several coats, having him lift his arms to make sure that his pits are fully plastered with the waste and even arranging his pit hairs so as to not lose his curls under the shiny brown coating. The protective linens keep his neck, head, and cock from being touched by the waste, but no other part of him is spared a thick coating. They coat his thighs, calves, and feet fully in the waste, using their hands to squelch more of the pasty shit between his muscular cheeks and over his sensitive hole. They spend extra time on his balls and pubic hair, making sure that the shit coats every stray curl of his pubes and fold of his ball-sac. Carlo checks over Luke’s body, adding some extra here and there to make it consistent, while Andre completes the coating by packing shit into Luke’s belly button with his fingers. The muscular linebacker stands and moves as requested throughout, his chest rising and falling with excitement, his eyes watching the assistants work.]

[The assistants now carefully peel away the protective linens to reveal Luke’s pristine, throbbing cock, clear of shit. Likewise, they unravel the linens on his neck to reveal a clear line of shit that stops halfway up his neck, leaving his head clean as well. The rest of Luke’s body is glistening with a thick layer of brown waste. No part of his skin is visible aside from the two clean areas.]

[Raphael returns and has Luke step over to the other side of the studio area to take the first few pictures. The lights of the shoot shine onto his glistening body, his cock standing tall and proud.]

RAPHAEL (voiceover as a montage of the shoot is shown): For the first few pics, I want Luke’s cock and face to be untouched by shit, to show two things: One, his handsome face, so he is easily recognized; and two, it is clear that he absolutely loves shit. Luke’s big cock will remain fully erect without being touched by his shit-coated hands; he doesn’t need to touch himself. The only thing he needs is a thick layer of his teammates’ waste covering his body, and his cock is at full mast.

[During Raphael’s voiceover, Luke gets into different poses for Raphael, being very careful not to get shit on his cock or face: he kneels, cock hard and proud; he stands and looks down at the camera, his cock drips precum toward the lens; and he flexes his muscles. Throughout the shoot, Andre and Carlo touch up his body, reapplying the filth to the muscular linebacker in places where it is rubbed off. The final shot, though, has him holding a large, thick turd from the vat like a cigar, wrapping his lips carefully around it so his face still remains clean, and posing proudly with his hard cock jutting out and his shitty hand holding it in his mouth. It is clear that Luke is enjoying himself, and his cock is like stone throughout.]

RAPHAEL: Okay, that’s good. Now let’s move to the second stage. Luke, if you will allow Andre and Carlo to get you ready?

[Carlo and Andre have Luke sit on a small stool on the same rubber mat as before (now covered in shit) and ask him to lean his head back slightly. Andre then grabs a handful of shit from the vat and, again without hesitation or warning, drops and smears it onto Luke’s face. Luke’s body tenses from the surprise, making an “mmmph” sound as the waste is smeared over his nose, chin, neck, cheeks, and eyelids. Andre thoroughly blends it into Luke’s eyebrows and coats all the folds of his ears, behind his ears, and in his ears. A tiny bubble of shit pops at Luke’s nostril as he breathes out, giving himself air through the layer of filth. Meanwhile, Carlo moves behind the linebacker and slaps another thick handful of waste onto his head, massaging it deep into his dark hair and coating it fully from scalp to tips. He uses it like hair product, shaping Luke’s short hair to be styled for the shoot. Both Carlo and Andre return to the vat to get more shit, and soon Luke’s face and hair are the same brown as the rest of his body. His clear eyes peek out as Andre finishes the thick coating on his neck.]

RAPHAEL: [stepping over to take a look as the assistants finish] Very good. Nice and thick. How does it feel, Luke?

LUKE: [smiling, his hazel-green eyes looking over at Raphael, his white teeth peeking out between his shitty lips] It feels awesome.

RAPHAEL: Good! Now, if you could lean back a bit more and open your mouth — nice and wide.

[Luke looks a little surprised, but he complies, opening his mouth. Raphael reveals a strange metal device and quickly places it into Luke’s mouth, adjusting it and turning a small gear on the side. We can now see that it is a type of dental gag that keeps his mouth and teeth spread open and wide, leaving his tongue free in the middle and allowing total and easy access to his mouth. Luke’s eyes are also wide, not knowing what is happening. His pink tongue waves in the air as his mouth remains steadfastly open.]

RAPHAEL: [nonchalantly to Andre, pointing inside Luke’s mouth to illustrate] Coat it fully — tongue, teeth, gums, roof, under the tongue, and in the back. I want it nice and thick, cover everything. No pink visible, and I want his teeth just as brown as the rest of him.

[Andre nods, and Luke makes grunting noises as his tongue wags in the air helplessly, his eyes watching everything the assistant does. Andre takes a small silicone spatula and stirs it into the tub of thick, blended shit. He drags it through the waste and pulls out a thick glob of it, moving back to Luke. Luke has a few moments to make some unintelligible grunts before Andre casually inserts the spatula and uses the football stud’s upper teeth to scrape the warm, pasty shit onto the roof of his mouth. The linebacker moans and gags from the feeling of the waste in his upper throat, his tongue sliding around the filth as his shitty hands grip the stool he’s sitting on. Andre ignores Luke’s grunts and slides his fingers into the linebacker’s mouth, squelching the shit deeper and spreading it into each side of his cheek. His quickly begins to coat Luke’s teeth and gums with the waste as well as his tongue, sliding the shit over every part of his mouth. Luke makes soft gurgling noises, the coating of shit bubbling in the back of his throat. Andre moves to scoop up another clump of moist shit, and he again scrapes it onto the roof of Luke’s mouth, restarting the process. Luke gargles and gulps helplessly as his mouth is filled with waste.]

[While Andre does this, Carlo is using a brush to coat Luke’s achingly hard cock. His shaft stands tall even as he gags from the shit, dripping even more with precum and throbbing in the air. Adding a thick, warm layer of shit only makes the precum flow more freely. Carlo carefully applies the waste so it fully coats his perfectly shaped mushroom head, being careful not to stimulate the linebacker too much as he spends a little extra time on his sensitive frenulum.]

[Maneuvering deftly around Luke’s active tongue, Andre smears the warm waste deeper into the linebacker’s throat and continues to pack it firmly between his teeth and against his gums. He works deliberately and efficiently, coating him fully even as he must replace any shit that Luke swallows. Finally, Andre removes his hand, and Luke’s thickly coated tongue explores its surroundings, sliding over the waste that covers every inch of his mouth. Andre then releases and removes the dental gag, allowing Luke to relax his jaw.]

ANDRE: Try not to swallow! I’m sure you’ll gulp some of it down, but that shit needs to stay in your mouth. If you swallow any, I’ll need to reapply it.

[Luke nods, closing his mouth as some shit oozes out between his lips. His trademark smile has been completely covered with the thick waste of his teammates. His cock is still raging hard. Andre and Carlo have him stand so they can reapply shit to his muscular ass and hands, touching up other parts of him as well.]

LUKE (studio interview segment, now coated fully in waste inside and out): Having Andre spread that shit inside my mouth... I have never had my mouth so coated in shit before. This is really intense, and of course it really turns me on — I am so damn hard at this point, and my cock is ready to explode.

[Raphael and Luke continue the photoshoot, getting the linebacker into all manner of fun positions and sexual poses. He gets on his hands and knees, looking back at the camera. He flexes his arms and puts his hands behind his head, showing off his shit-coated pits and thick, shitty cock standing tall in front of him. He takes several close-up shots of his mouth, sticking out his brown tongue, smiling with his shit-covered teeth, spreading his lips open with his shitty fingers. Throughout, Andre and Carlo touch up his body with heavy brushes of shiny waste, maintaining the thick coating inside and out. None of Luke’s skin can be seen whatsoever. Andre has to work especially hard to keep his mouth fully coated; Luke keeps unintentionally (or intentionally) swallowing it. Luke eagerly accepts the shit each time, opening his mouth wide to take it in.]

[For the last few shots, Andre and Carlo smear a large dildo with shit, and Luke lowers himself onto it, proudly and easily filling his muscular ass with the waste-covered toy. Raphael takes multiple pictures of him in various poses with the shitty dildo plunging into his ass: on his back, on his side, on his hands and knees — all with Luke mugging for the camera and having fun with it.]

RAPHAEL: Yes, very slutty. Spread your legs a bit more... mouth open, give me some shitty tongue. There we go. Hold it... push the dildo deeper. Perfect. Now, push it out. I want it to pop out of your ass. Good, good. [He stops and calls out to everyone on set.] Okay, that’s it for this venue!

LUKE (interview segment, still shit-covered): The first leg of the shoot is just... fucking amazing. I’m having a blast, and I am so horny from all the filth. It’s so hard to not get myself off, but I know they don’t want that yet. So now we move on to the next part of the shoot: the stadium.

[The venue changes to the football field in the middle of the Carolina Panthers stadium. There are shots of the field and a few clips of Luke’s play in the game. Then there are dramatic clips of him standing naked in the middle of the field, still covered in shit, cock standing tall.]

LUKE (voiceover): I am excited to be here; this stadium feels like home to me. And now, to be out here on the 50-yard line, naked and covered in my teammates’ shit? It’s fucking amazing.

[Raphael walks over to Luke, followed by Carlo and Andre. Carlo carries a large, translucent jug filled with a thick brown liquid as well as some various tubes and equipment. Andre is pulling a heavy vat of shit on a dolly along with a bulky duffle bag.]

RAPHAEL: Ready to go, Luke?

LUKE: [He smiles, his teeth covered in thick waste] Fuck yeah, letsh go! [Pieces of shit flick out of his mouth when he attempts to speak.]

RAPHAEL: [chuckles] We’ll touch that up, don’t worry. For this shoot, we’re going to get some action shots of you on the field. Andre, would you prep his outfit please?

[Andre nods, setting the vat of shit upright and pulling off the lid. Similar to the other vats of waste, the shit has a thick but malleable consistency as it glistens in the sun. A few flies buzz around the waste, but they pay them no heed. Andre unzips the duffle bag and pulls out the linebacker’s shoulder pads and cleats. He begins to take the pieces of his uniform and plunge them into the vat, working to cover them completely in the Panthers’ shit. Meanwhile, Raphael and Carlo move closer to Luke.]

LUKE: [looking at the large jug and tubes that Carlo is carrying] Huh, is that —

RAPHAEL: I think you probably can guess. [He pats the big jug.] Yes. This is about three gallons of your teammates’ collected diarrhea.

LUKE: [His shit-covered cock throbs in the air in front of him.] Oh fuck!

RAPHAEL: [continues, giving Luke’s reaction little heed] We’ll be pumping as much of this into your ass as we can, and as you do the action shots I want you to blast it out of your ass. Big, heavy squirts of it. You think you can handle that?

[Luke slowly nods, his eyes showing surprise but his attitude is determined.]

LUKE (interview segment, smiling a brown smile): Raphael has me pegged. I love diarrhea — it’s so nasty and amazing. I’m definitely gonna enjoy this.

[Andre has completed coating Luke’s cleats and shoulder pads with shit, and he works with Carlo to get them onto the linebacker. He brushes more thick shit onto the shoulder pads, putting the finishing touches on Luke’s face and upper body. Throughout this, Luke’s cock stands tall, still achingly hard and covered in waste.]

[Andre then pulls out a mouth guard from his pocket and plows it through the vat, packing it firm with Panther shit.]

ANDRE: Open wide.

[Luke complies, and Andre unceremoniously shoves the mouthguard inside the linebacker’s filthy mouth, extra shit squelching around his teeth and gums as the mouthguard is seated properly. Luke gurgles, his shitty tongue trying to deal with the extra waste.]

ANDRE: Don’t swallow. Just pack it into your cheeks.

[Carlo then walks up to Luke with the jug of diarrhea. A translucent tube extends from the lower part of the jug and is attached to a penis-shaped, silicone plug with a hole running through it. The tube already has a brown liquid filling it from the jug. Carlo has Luke squat slightly and spread his legs, and he takes a few moments to find Luke’s hole under the coating of thick waste. He deftly inserts the plug, Luke’s shit-covered pucker opening and sliding around it. Luke grunts, his cock bouncing as he adjusts to the insertion. Immediately, Carlo begins to press on a plunger attached to the jug, and the diarrhea is pumped into the linebacker’s bowels. Luke closes his eyes and groans, shifting uncomfortably as his teammates’ liquid waste fills him.]

RAPHAEL (voiceover as the diarrhea is pumped inside him): When Luke is on the field, he loses all inhibitions and becomes force of nature. I want these photos to show this passion for the game as well as his passion for all things filthy.

[The jug and vat are placed to the side as the photoshoot commences. The linebacker is completely coated in brown waste, his shoulder pads and cleats matching the rest of his shit-covered body. Raphael has Luke run with a football in quick bursts as he takes multiple photos, encouraging him to forcefully expunge the diarrhea from his ass as he runs. It takes Luke a few tries—and a few refills of liquid waste into his muscular ass—to perfect it. Soon, Luke is leaping to catch the ball, running from side to side, and squatting down into a defensive line stance—all with hot, liquid shit spraying in powerful arcs from his asshole.]

[Raphael takes multiple high-speed shots from various angles to capture his focused expression, his hard cock, and his round, shit-covered ass. In the pics, the diarrhea jets powerfully from the linebacker’s bowels as he exerts himself on the field. Carlo continuously pumps more liquid waste into Luke’s hole, the insertion getting easier and easier each time. Andre keeps Luke’s coating of shit thick and complete. The exertion of the shoot means that Luke becomes thirsty, and he is given a water bottle full of the diarrhea to drink. He gulps it down eagerly before Andre moves to shove another glob of shit into his mouth to keep it fully coated.]

[The last few shots involve Luke lying on his back on the 50-yard line, holding up his legs to spread them wide, and mugging seductively for the camera, his shitty tongue licking his brown lips. Quarts of diarrhea squirt proudly from his loose hole as Raphael captures it all with his camera.]

LUKE (studio interview, this time in his shitty shoulder pads as well): Ho-ly fuck, the diarrhea shoot was amazing. There was a little bit left of the diarrhea, so I saved it for later. [He holds up a thermos and licks his shitty teeth.] Gonna have some fun with this later on!

LUKE (studio interview and voiceover): The next scene that we’re doing is in a public bathroom stall at a rest stop. Before we even got there the place is already pretty nasty. And of course, Raphael adds to that nastiness. He has shit smeared all over the toilet and some on the floor, and he fills the bowl — *fills* it — with warm shit. And it’s not just any shit; it’s farmed shit. He’s pulled it from like a dozen different rest stops on the way there. All anonymous. My dick is raging just knowing that.

[Throughout his description, there are multiple panning shots of the bathroom, showcasing its dirty floor and toilets. Then there are more shots of the crew taking a big bucket of shit and smearing it on the walls and toilet, finally dumping the rest into the bowl. Raphael is directing each part of this, encouraging the crew to smear the waste a certain way here, having a puddle of piss poured out over there, and making sure that the turd-filled bowl water is a dark brown and filled to the rim of the bowl. He instructs them to remove the toilet seat and just leave the porcelain rim covered in waste. Additionally, he has the door to the stall removed.]

[On location, Luke is out of uniform and his shit coating is freshened up using some new anonymous shit, misted with some piss to make it glisten. His throbbing cock stands tall as the crew keeps him freshly coated. Despite being fully naked, there is still no hint of bare skin to be seen on his muscular body.]

RAPHAEL: Okay, Luke, I want you to really show us how you enjoy this. I want you to have fun with this one, but I also want to see how absolutely depraved you can get. Do you think you can do that? [Luke nods, his grin completely brown.] Why don’t we start with you straddling the toilet?

[Luke moves to follow Raphael’s suggestion, spreading his strong legs on each side of the seatless toilet and sitting on the back of the hard rim. His big, shit-covered cock stands tall in front of him, his balls dangling into the brown water. Raphael takes multiple photos, asking him to pose in various seductive and playful ways. Luke plunges one hand into the bowl, and turds slosh in the mix as the brown filth splashes onto his thighs and over the rim. Raphael snaps pictures him as he scowls, smiles, and moves into slightly different positions. Raphael encourages him to play around, and Luke sticks an anonymous turd into his mouth like a cigar, grabs some in his hands and licks the pile of it, and even stuffs a turd into his mouth and rubs the anonymous shit onto his chest. He chews the turd, and Raphael takes multiple close-up shots of his mouth overflowing with farmed shit.]

LUKE (interview segment, interspersed throughout the shoot): This scene is so nasty and hot, I’m loving all of it. Tasting this anonymous shit, I didn’t even have to touch my dick. Bam, rock hard the whole time. I’ve been into farming ever since high school. I would farm turds from the school bathrooms, locker rooms, visiting team’s locker rooms, like all the time. I was always doin that. My friends poked fun at me, of course, but I didn’t care; I knew what I liked. So this scene feels and tastes like home for me.”

[Raphael continues to encourage Luke to improvise, and he does so. Luke leans back on the bowl and lifts up his muscular legs, spreading his brown cheeks to show off his shit-smeared hole. After a few shots of this, the linebacker leans forward to scrounge deep into the murky bowl, and he pulls out a long, thick, and very firm turd that is fully intact. Luke licks it once before standing up to press one end of the turd between his brown, muscular cheeks. He relaxes his hole, his insides still coated with his teammates’ diarrhea from before. A short stream of the brown liquid flows out of his ass as the turd is pressed into his gaping hole.]

[Raphael snaps throughout, capturing the log sliding smoothly inside Luke’s bubble butt. He finally gets it fully inside, and the linebacker’s hole closes around it. He groans quietly and immediately reaches down to grab another wet turd from the bottom of the bowl. Luke opens his mouth and stuffs the waste into one side in his left cheek. He repeats the same with another random turd, this time in the right cheek. His cheeks bulge on each side like a dirty chipmunk, but he grabs two more turds and stuffs them into the remaining space above his tongue. Luke then turns to focus on the camera, his mouth bulging with anonymous shit and his ass packed with waste. Throughout, without fail, his shit-covered cock throbs and throbs in the air, the linebacker never touching it once.]

RAPHAEL: That’s it. Very dirty, Luke. Now look at the camera and show me how much shit you have in your mouth. There we are! So nasty. Show me how you chew it. Good! [Raphael nods to Carlo, who brings over an empty plate, kneeling down to place it on the dirty tiles in front of the toilet bowl.] Now, please get off the bowl and squat right over the plate. Elbows on your knees, ass spread — yes, just like that. Now... look at the camera, and push!

[Luke nods, his shit-covered body squatting like a baseball catcher, his packed ass hovering over the plate. He grunts once, his voice muffled by the shit packing his mouth, and his asshole opens. Slowly, the long, glistening turd made fully from repacked, anonymous shit slides out of his ass. It is smoother now after being inside his body, and the shiny filth begins to pile up on the plate between his bare feet. He farts wetly, a spray of liquid shit splashing onto the plate and floor. Raphael captures it all. Luke stares at the camera as he shits, his stuffed face serious and sexy.]

[Raphael nods to Carlo and Andre, and Carlo picks up the plate. Andre immediately replaces it with the shit-covered dildo from the first set, suctioning to the floor directly under Luke’s gaping hole. The linebacker wastes no time in sliding his shitty pucker over the head of the waste-smeared dildo and down the shaft, settling near the base. Luke groans, his voice still muffled.]

RAPHAEL: Now, Luke. Please turn your body slightly, staying on the dildo, to face directly toward the door of the stall. Yes, perfect. Lower your ass a bit more, the dildo needs to be deeper—yes, perfect. Now, hands behind your head, and press your back just against the bowl to steady yourself. Yes, that angles your cock forward just right. You’re very hard, Luke. [Luke nods, his cock quivering in the air.] You like farming shit quite a bit, don’t you? [He nods again, and makes a muffled sound.] I’m glad you do. For the last part of the shoot, I want you to ride that dildo and chew that anonymous shit. Eat it all.

[Luke moans and slowly begins to fuck himself on the dildo, his hole squelching around the girthy toy. His strong legs lift his body up and down as he begins to chew on the anonymous turds stuffed in his mouth. He gulps some it down, chewing more and more shit, swallowing as he mashes it into a disgusting paste. His body rides the dildo, his cock raging hard and throbbing in front of him. Raphael snaps dozens of pictures, capturing the depraved linebacker for all to see.]

RAPHAEL: Mouth open. Let me see all that disgusting waste. Good.

[Meanwhile, Carlo returns to the stall with the plate of anonymous shit, still warm from Luke’s body. Raphael nods to him, and Carlo kneels just to the right of the stall opening. Raphael continues to snap pictures as Carlo uses a spoon to scoop out a large chunk of the shiny turd. He moves the spoon toward Luke’s face, and his shit-filled mouth opens to accept the waste. Carlo continues to scoop more and more, shoving in each glob without giving Luke a chance to adjust. Luke tries to swallow and chew, but even the filthy linebacker can’t keep up with the waste being stuffed into his mouth. He groans and struggles to keep it in, small flakes of waste spraying out a few times as he coughs and gags from the amount of it. His cock throbs, hard as steel, clear precum sliding down the underside of his shaft that blends quickly with the thick coating of shit. Raphael takes dozens of shots, recording all these little details.]

RAPHAEL (throughout): Good. Perfect. Keep eating. It’s so disgusting, isn’t it, Luke? Eating all that shit. Who knows who it’s from! Keep fucking yourself. Good. Now, open wide... More shit, Carlo. Get it all in... good.

[Luke groans, barely able to move his tongue or jaw with all the hard, slimy turds packed inside his mouth. He slides his brown, muscular ass up and down on the dildo as his thick, glistening cock pulses in the air, tapping against his waste-covered abs as he rides more and more eagerly. The public bathroom echoes with the sound of his grunting and the squelching sounds of his ass sliding up and down on the thick, shit-caked dildo. Raphael brings in some other cameras, setting them up on each side to capture different angles. He continues to encourage the linebacker, and Carlo continues to feed him more anonymous shit straight from the bowl.]

[All of this is apparently too much for Luke to handle. The Panthers linebacker suddenly grunts and increases the speed of his self-fucking. His body tenses, clearly getting close to orgasm. Luke never touches his cock, his climax only approaching because of his depravity, the anonymous shit filling his stomach and mouth, and the pounding of the thick, dirty dildo deep into his muscular ass.]

RAPHAEL (still taking pictures): That’s it. This is how you will cum, Luke. Show us how much you love this filth. Ride that dildo. Taste. Chew. Swallow... that’s it. Let it happen!

[Luke closes his eyes, raising his shit-coated face to be in full view. The powerful linebacker’s chest pushes out, his legs wavering with pleasure, as his ass shakily lowers itself fully onto the dildo, reaching the base just as he begins to proudly, forcefully cum. The first spurt is a small pulse of white fluid that flows down his waste-covered cockhead and shaft. The second, however, fires from his cock in a thick, white rope of cum, cutting through the air in front of him proudly and splattering onto the dirty restroom floor. The third, fourth, and fifth volley of cum are just as powerful, thick, and messy. The cameras surrounding him whirr and click, capturing every moment of the shit-covered linebacker’s orgasm.]

[The next few spurts lower in power and volume. Luke releases a moan of pleasure, muffled as it is by the anonymous shit in his mouth and gurgling in his throat. Raphael steps in a bit closer to capture the pleasure on his face throughout. The cameras click and whirr a few more times, and then stop. Raphael quickly moves to snap a few photos of Luke’s load of milky cum splattered all over the floor. The crew and Raphael are silent throughout, the only sounds being the cameras and Luke’s moaning and breathing as he is rocked by his orgasm.]

RAPHAEL (waiting a few moments and lowering the camera): Okay, everyone. That’s a wrap!

[The crew relaxes and begins to clap in celebration. Luke chews and swallows the last of the anonymous turds, panting from exertion, and looks up at Raphael with a small grin.]

LUKE: Is that good? You got it all?

RAPHAEL: Thank you, Luke. We have everything now. Okay, everyone, let’s go ahead and break everything down!

[As the audio of the scene lowers as the crew help him stand up, there is a voiceover from Luke.]

LUKE (voiceover): This shoot... wow. It’s one of the most powerful sexual experiences I have ever had.

[A shot of Luke standing up, and Carlo pulling the thick dildo out of his ass. A glob of shit spurts out of the linebacker’s ass, and there is some laughter all around.]

LUKE (voiceover): Everything about it was so depraved and disgusting. I have never gone this far. Ever! [The shot changes to Luke on the interview stand in the studio, shit still covering him completely.] This gave me a ton of ideas going forward, and I am going to talk to Coach Rivera about storing all the team’s shit from now on. I’m gonna eat all of their shit, every day! [He laughs, his white teeth still coated in waste.]

[The shot switches back to the restroom, and Luke is sitting on the restroom floor after the shoot, still completely coated in glistening waste. He scoops up some of his cum from the floor onto his shitty fingers, quickly licking and sucking it off.]

LUKE (scooping up some more cum as he grins at the camera): I’m so glad we got to do this shoot. I loved every second of it. Also, to some awesome guys who took a dump in rest-stops down the I-5 in Cali, whoever you are, thank you! [He smiles and points both hands at the camera.] Thanks, ESPN, for letting me be in your Filth Issue! And thanks for watching!

[Luke licks the cum off his fingers again as the screen fades to black. Upbeat music plays as the credits roll.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to e-mail me at filthymind4guys+ao3@gmail.com. I love hearing from people that enjoy my work!


End file.
